clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111/5
Archives 1] • 2] • 3] • 4] Current] WOOT! 5th talk page! =DDDDD ---- FIRST! FIRST POST =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD --Hal Homsar Solo ''Dreams of an Absolution'' 04:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PS: I hope I don't seem annoying, but I was the one who edited the Party section on the Main Page about the Cave Expedition. I guess I didn't did a good job on it... and do you like my new sig? Help. Hey there. Im new here, and i cant seem to edit my user page, it keeps saying that i don't have permission, but when editing my talk page, it works. Please help. IM BK MAN! hey alexeedo! 2 things Gimme some templates (lol): SeenBoxCreator and Antiquittersssociety. Numbah 2!!!!! PARTY! For who:N/A Users Invited: Hat Pop,Alexeedo111,ClubPenguinArchives,Barkjon,Sharkbate Server: Mammoth Rooms: Town then Dojo then Hidden Lake Day: March 30th 2010 Time: 6:00 (our time) Penguin Storm: Ur choice Hope you can make it! Make Sure to wear a party hat! Invite other users! Nomination to The Penguin Oscars 2010 You have been nominated for The Penguin Oscars in the following categories: *Best Costume: Checkered shoes, hoodie, black sunglasses, green baseball cap I forgot to put you on the Ultimate Platinum Award so you're getting a silver award (for those who dont have a nomination or i forgot to put) Check out this page for stats and for voting on the Penguin Oscars 2010. Good luck, -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] HAPPY 2010!!Brand New Videos! 04:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Some awards Hey Alx. It's been a while since I've given out my awards... so, here are some awards I should've given to you a LOOOOOONNNGGGGGG time ago. File:Hal Homsar Solo award.png|My regular trust award. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|My friendship award (sorry about the .jpeg, heh heh heh). Hope you like them old buddy. --Hal Homsar Solo ''Dreams of an Absolution'' 06:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) More Templates once again,i need 2 templetes. Numbah 1) Completed Sith Club Quiz. Numbah 2) This user has made over 100 edits. Hope you can return the favor. Party - CPW Gathering Hi there! You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010 Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog Post Invitation to The Game Wiki Hi! Well, I invite you to go to The Game Wiki, a new wiki created by me! =D! Well, I need you because I think you are a good editor and I think you could help me in that wiki... If you think you could help me with something in there, just message me! The wiki is: http://thegames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Game_Wiki Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I need you... I need you because I need templates. Could you help me in this? -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 23:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Puffle Party Alx? I hope I'm not bugging you with messages (I already typed like 2 new messages here :P), but I haven't seen you in a while. It's been weeks, my good friend! (lol) I miss ya around here! Please reply to my messages ASAP, alright? BTW, the Puffle Party is coming up! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 17:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Help Haiti Hi! Well, Im inviting you to check the following page for trying to help Haiti: User:Childpengu1/Haiti. Thanks! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 22:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Chinese New Year friendship gift Hi Hello Alexeedo111! Can you meet me on Snow Drift on the Beacon? Im Penguinnate2 and I am with Hal. The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 17:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! A LOT OF THANKS! I needed you for that. If you can make a "stub" template, a "game" template and "console" template, that would be great! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 17:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Meet OK,I am in the town when you come bk on The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 17:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Dancing Penguin Meet Hey Alexeedo! Can you meet me on CP? Server: Frozen Room: Boiler Room P.S. After we add,we can annoy Mwa Mwa's! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 22:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Re-add Hey... I've been waiting for weeks to re-add you in CP, but you were only on for some minutes like a few days ago... so when you get back, can you please re-add me (you're my best friend, of course!)? *Server: Cold Front *Place: Ninja Hideout Cya best friend! XD =D --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 04:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Today is "Penguins for Haiti"! Hope to see you there! -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 18:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Hey Alx! I never really got a chance to say hi to ya this morning, so... hey there! =D! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 21:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) YIPEEE! THANKS! THANKS FOR RE-ADDING ME ON CP! You're the greatest buddy ever!!! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 07:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Alx. May you please meet me on CP? Do you know who Rockhoppedude2 is? Well, I am his cousin and I use his account. So dont think I am him. How about Klondike, HQ? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ... Hi... I would've said this 2 days ago, but... I don't really deserve to be your friend. Or even best friend... on Monday, I was on dinnah break (dinner break lol) when you came on the shout box, but I think you went off when I came back. Yesterday, due to PST, I didn't really get to say hi to you in the morning, cuz 4:00 AM PST (in my state) is supposed to be 7:00 AM EST, right? Also, I came on a little later than usual that night, and never really got to say bye to ya... Another thing, I thought you liked my awards... Sorry about breaking our friendship in this way, I'm not gonna remove you in CP, but just let me know if you wanna be friends with me in the wiki again. Sorry for this really long message, and bye, I guess... --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 04:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Alx. It sounds great to meet at Klondike and HQ! Can you chage it to Sleet and Boiler Room? I am there with Bigbird96 and Squishy now. Come at 6:00 OK? The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'M VERY SORRY! I'm sorry about my last message! I didn't really mean to break our friendship this way, it was just me overreacting... in fact, I really wanted our friendship to go on... I'm very sorry, and I really hope you accept my apology! (I know, this isn't really much of a great apology...) Sorry for letting you down Alx!! <=( --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 06:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Alx! Sorry about yesterday. I was doing homework. Can we meet on CP now? I also have a friend aw ard for you! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me? Can you help me? User:Childpengu1/Videos/Cast -- ''Childpengu1'' Try to dance in the dark!Videos! 03:11, February 26, 2010 (UTC) BEST FRIENDS FOREVAH! Hey there! I know that yesterday was half-good and half-bad, but it as really fun hanging out on CP yesterday (and I thank Sharky for that XD)! I had a lot of fun! Also, THANKS FOR THE STAR AWARD! I'm very proud to be the first to recieve it! I would like it if you put my awards on your page, too! Cya! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] 大家一起喜羊羊! (Everybody together: Pleasant Goat!) 06:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE:Its okay Yeah,that is a good idea,maybe I could do the same with Shark..... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 12:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hi! Yup,I am Penguinnate2. Also,Rhdude2 is my cousin! He got blocked though (sob). he told me when he is unblocked,he is quitting The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Cool! I think it was trool feeding,that is what Zapwire said on Fanon....... Check blog locks for Zapwire The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Until 2011? That long? I wish that he would be unblocked The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Misson/Comment While you are at it,comment on my use page,then click the limo thing and go to my HQ for some missons! The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 03:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I guess... Ummm... hi... I was a bit offended at you last night, but I know you wouldn't mean to do that already. (You know how much I hate being ignored around the wiki and CP, don't you?) And yes, I changed my mind. I'll SURELY come to your party! 11:00 AM seems the best time for me, and besides, why would I want to miss my best friend's party?!?!? NOT ME! lol... But, I can often get angry easily, just letting you know... Well, cya on the wiki! --Hal Homsar Solo YUME Biyori 07:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Mega Party Hi!!! Umm, I Wanna Go To The Mega Party But Im From Argentina And I Dont Know At What Time It Would Be Sooo, Can U Plz Tell Me? Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Misson 5 is being made! Be there agent,to stop a long time enemy..... The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 14:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC)